Jasmine White
}|height=200|width=250|position=center}} |complex = Aether Ranger II: Orange |gender = Female |season = Power Rangers: Aether |color = Orange |homeworld = Earth (Silver Hills, CA, USA) |firstepisode = Officer and a Beauty |lastepisode = New Elysia (3) |cast = Troian Bellisario |shadeofcolor = Orange }}"With the Graceful Agility of the Butterfly! Aether Ranger II: Orange!" - Roll Call Jasmine White is the Orange Aether Ranger. She is from Silver Hills, California and a former Commander of the Silver Guardians. Her Eidolon is a Butterfly. Character History Early Life Jasmine was from a wealthy background. Her mother wanted her to become a beauty queen, and for a short time Jasmine was. Her parents wanted her to marry a rich man right out of high school, but the idea of spending her life as arm candy to some guy whom didn't even respect her decisions and view her for anything but her beauty didn't sit well with her. When Jasmine was six years old, she and her family were on a hike through the forests in Silver Hills. She got separated from her parents in the woods, when she went chasing after a butterfly. It began to get dark, and Jasmine was lost. A thunderstorm rolled into the area, frightening the young girl. in her search through the woods to find shelter, she tripped over some tree-roots and found a glimmering Orange Crystal on the ground. Not soon after, a woman appeared before Jasmine and offered her shelter for the night in a cabin near by. The next morning, the young child awoke in an empty cabin; and was shortly rescued by Wesely Collins , and Eric Myers: two members of the Silver Guardians and former Time-Force Rangers. When she asked about the woman whom rescued her; they told her she must have imagined it; because the cabin had been abandoned for years. "Silver Guardians" During her Senior year of High School, Jasmine became increasingly resentful and disgusted with the social scene she found herself in. At a Formal Social Event one night, Jasmine stepped outside and encountered Wes Collins and began to talk with him, vaguely remembering him as one of the men who rescued her when she was younger. After a discussion, Wes convinced Jasmine to join the Silver Guardians when she graduated from High School. The news was not well received by either her parents or her boyfriend. Her boyfriend angrily called off the relationship, while her parents argued with her trying to figure out why she would want to do something so dangerous, whenever she had a more comfortable life already planned out for her. Jasmine worked hard and her dedication and skill allowed her to rise through the ranks of the Silver Guardians in only a few short years. By the age of 21, she was a Squad Commander of the Silver Guardians. Power Rangers: Aether Arc I: Aether Determined Destiny ''"Officer and a Beauty" A while after the Cybershade Attack on Angel Grove, Jasmine is called by Wes and Eric, and is informed she is being transferred to the Alpha Base. Jasmine doesn't understand why, but doesn't question it. As she is driving towards the Angel Grove Base. She comes across Joey Winters , a model whom is new to Angel Grove. His car broke down, and she offered him a ride to the Base, after catching a glimpse of the crystal necklace he was wearing. After questioning him about it; she finds they have something in common: they both obtained the crystal they carry in a strange way. As they come closer to the base; they are stopped by a Metalliwisp attack, and the appearance of a Cybershade creature. Jasmine and Joey both are overwhelmed by the creatures, until Liam and the United Alliance show up. They reveal to Liam the Cybershade is after their Crystals. They are then transported to the Zenith Aether Temple, where Tenshii explained to them the situation at hand, and nature of the Crystal Fragments they held. Jasmine doesn't hesitate to accept to join the Zenith Elysian Order and become the Orange Aether Ranger. Arc II: Aether Hunter '( Warning! Information past this point is currently still being written, details are subject to change.)' "Among the Aether" After the Ranger's battle against Heket in which they used their morphing powers in order to overwhelm Heket's spirit with Zenith Aether Energy to allow for Harmony to take control over her own body, Jasmine was teleported to the planet of Elysia, where she and the other Rangers encounter the Aether Sages. They are sent on a mission into the Zenith Aether Realm, in order to unlock the other Aether Temples and revive the Zenith Elysian Order, and awaken the Aether Goddess. Upon reaching the temples Jasmine and the others face a test from the Aether Goddess, upon passing she recieves one of the Seven Goddess Gems, and learn the ultimate ability of the Eidolons.. Arc III: Aether Gold Identity "Fearless Fashion" When the Miss Angel Grove pageant occurs, Jasmine finds out her mother is one of the judges, whenever she and the other Rangers are invited by Joey whom has a friend who is the make-up artist for one of the contestants. When asked about the situation and why Jasmine has been showing an absolute distaste for the pageant, Jasmine explains her past to the other Rangers about how and why she went from competing in Beauty pageants to joining the Silver Guardians. After the Cybershade Glittershock appears to terrorize the pageant, Jasmine protects her mother from getting hurt, and fights alongside the other Rangers. After the monster is defeated she confronts her mother and father, realizing they have started to understand and respect her decision to become an Officer of the Law. Arc IV: Zeo Ranger Rescue "Zeo Ranger Rescue" While the other Aether Rangers are off on their missions to rescue the Zeo Rangers from the Machine Empire's clutches, Jasmine stays behind to defend the city alongside, Joey, Nammu, and Trey of Triforia. Arc V: Virus Containment "Float like a Butterfly, Sting Like a Bee" Jasmine is challenged by a Cybershade Boxing Bee to a match. However, she later learns the Cybershade was created from a boxing champion, and is a difficult challenge, as the Cybershade used to be her ex-boyfriend. Arc VI: Hope in Doubt "Hope in Doubt" When Liam is taken before the Supreme Director of the United Alliance Council, to receive judgement for his actions of creating and operating a Ranger Team and possessing created morphers without the permission or regulation of the Alliance. Unbeknownst to the Rangers, the Director is actually General Xinia in disguise. Jasmine and other seven rangers have to surrender their morphers to the council while the trial is going on. However, they receive their Crystallizers again after the trial is over. The Crystallizers were tampered with upon their return, to now contain a chip which would activate when Xinia chose. Upon her defeat she activated the chip, causing Jasmine and the other rangers to immediately become infected by the Pandora Virus, and have their souls taken from them, becoming Shade-creature which began terrorizing the city. Arc VII: Crystal Clear Destiny "New Elysia" With her soul taken from her, Jasmine finds herself wandering through her own dream world for a while, until she realizes she's only in a dream; and she soon finds herself fighting against herself as a Shade. Though she almost loses, she is able to overcome the darkness and return back to being human, which creates a new fragment of an Aether Crystal. Jasmine returns to being human just in time to realize she had been fighting against the Zenith Order, and the Alliance. Using the combined power of the Newly created Aether Crystals, and the Aether energy contained in one of Lathi's tail feathers, they are able to make it to the Aether Realm and combine the forces of the Zenith Order, Aether Rangers, and Eidolons to form three separate Aether Crystals. The combined power of which destroys Briezora and merges the two sides of the Aether into one realm. Epilogue Jasmine is shown still working with the United Alliance's Alpha Division as a commander. She is shown training new recruits. Family *Jacqueline White - (Mother) *Mason White - (Father) Ranger Form Orange Aether Ranger Also referred to as "Aether Ranger II" or "Aether Orange". With the power of the Orange Aether Crystal Fragment; Jasmine can transform into the Orange Aether Ranger: a designation which she shares with the former Zenith Elysian Order Member: Echo . She merges consciousness with Echo's spirit and that of the Butterfly Eidolon Menodora to transform. 'Arsenal' *Butterfly Eidolon *Aether Crystallizers + Aether Crystal Fragment (Orange) *Aether Axes *Holo-Mirror Cloaking Device 'Zords' *Butterfly Eidolozord *Shadow Warrior Character Trivia *'Birthday:' August 28, 2005. (Age: 23) *'Height: '''5'7" * She is three time winner of the Miss Teen Silver Hills; (Age 15-17) Other Trivia *Originally Jasmine's occupation was going to be an Officer on the Angel Grove Police Force. *In earlier stages of production Jasmine's name was Riley and she was intended to be the Green Ranger with a Swan Animal spirit. **This was changed, due to Dino Charge having a character named Riley. *Originally Jasmine was supposed to be Tommy and Kimberly's daughter, and she and Liam were supposed to be siblings. Category:Orange Ranger Category:Female Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo